A Paradox Situation
by I rule the Byzantines
Summary: Sequel to 'X vs The Dueling Thieves' I know I said ther would be no characters from the real series, but hey this is an exeption. Please R
1. A Paradox Situation

**Yo people thanks for coming back to read the sequel to X vs The Dueling Theives now enjoy**

It was another cold night at the academy all the students asleep and all was peaceful. In Stephanie's room suddenly there was a smash and the window broke. Stephanie shot up out of bed.

"Who's there?" She called out nervously into the darkness of her room.

Suddenly 2 pairs of hands grabbed her.

"Come with us –" said a voice

"And no harm will befall you." said another voice.

"WHAT!" Yelled Bryce as he looked at a note.

He kept reading until he finished then growled with a low voice.

"James."

"And so students that is how the ancient Egyptians played duel monsters" Finished the teacher.

Just then Bryce burst into the room eyes red with fury and smoke coming out of his head. (practically)

"JAMES!" He yelled so loud that it almost shattered the windows in the room, but James who was sitting in the back of the room just sighed.

"What is it now Bryce?" Asked James walking over to him.

"Well once again your reckless behavior has put a student in danger. Read this" He said handing James a note.

_Leader of the elite_

_We have one of your own being held captive _

_We want to duel Duelist X _

_At the old warehouse at the docks _

_We know you know where he is_

_If these demands are not met _

_We will kill the girl _

_Paradox Brothers _

He read over the note again then said "Ohh yes the Pairodorks Brothers,

I remember them now." He though for a moment then turned to Alex "Alex I'm going to need your help with this one."

"What! Are crazy last time I ran into acquaintances of yours' I nearly got killed!" Alex proclaimed

"Yes and I am still sorry about that, but if you don't help me with this your sister will be killed." James said.

"MY SISTER, MY SISTER, MY SISTER STEPHANIE?" Yelled Alex running up James, pushing him against the wall and lifting him by his collar.

"Relax these guys are pushovers." Assured James.

"Okay fine, what's the plan?" Asked Alex starting to calm down.

"Well you stay here while I go find Duelist X and run a few errands and you need to meet me at the following address." He handed him the note, then walked out of the room.

Just then the bell rang. "Class dismissed." The teacher said.

Later that day at the docks outside the old warehouse Alex walked past several barrels and over to the door.

"James? James? James?" He called out in a whisper

"No James here." Said a voice. Then Duelist X jumped from the roof of the warehouse almost causing Alex to jump out of his skin. "Only Duelist X."

They both walked into the warehouse. On a nearby boat a fisherman watched the whole thing. He turned around and narrator once again.

"Well faithful readers it's good to see you have returned let me fill you in. Its been 2 years after the destruction of The Dueling Thieves and X or James is in his last year in the academy and well it seems like many people still want to settle a score with X."

**Thanks for reading chapter 2 on the way. R&R**


	2. Lets Duel

X and Alex walked into the warehouse and walked over to the over to the only area with a beam of light shining through the roof. They stood there for a second the suddenly 2 pairs of mechanical arms grabbed their leg.

"What the?" Said Duelist X

Then another ray of light appeared and the Paradox Brothers appeared.

"Welcome X." Para

"But Who is this visitor you have brought?" Dox

"Well this is the girl you kidnapped brother so he has every right to be here, besides I know you too only duel double duels. Second where is the girl you kidnapped? Third why aren't you guys speaking in rhyme?" X

"Well here is the girl we kidnapped." Dox snapped his fingers and a beam of light appeared to reveal Stephanie tied and gagged hanging over a pool filled with some kind of fish. "You see X if you lose you'll get electrocuted by those wires and your friend gets dropped into a tank of piranha and if you win your friend still gets dunked." Laughed Dox

"STEPHANIE!" Yelled Alex

"Mmmppppp!" Stephanie

"And our rhyme has been off since you beat us." Growled Para

"No more talk." Alex and X

"Lets' just-" Para and Dox

"DUEL!" They all said

Para 4000 Dox 4000 Alex 4000 Duelist X 4000

"I'll go first I activate _Cost Down_ and summon _Labyrinth Walls_ (Def 3000 atk 500) in defense mode and set 1 card facedown." Para

"I to activate _Cost Down_ and then summon the _Millennium Shield_ (Def 3000 atk 100) in defense mode and set 2 cards facedown." Dox

"I summon _Ax Raider_ (Def 1150 atk 1700) in attack mode and set one card facedown." X

"I summon a monster in facedown defense mode and set a card facedown and end my turn." Alex

"I activate the trap _Wall Of Reveling Light_ now I pay 3500 life points and no monster with under 3500 attack points can attack. and then I activate _Gift Of The Mystical Elf _ and I gain 2000 life points. Then I summon _Mystical Elf _(Def 2000 atk 800) in defense mode and end my turn." Para

"I summon _Prevent Rat_ (Def 2000 atk 500) in defense mode and set one card facedown and end my turn" Dox

"My turn I summon _Vorse Raider_ (def 1200 atk 1900) in attack mode and set a card facedown and end my turn." X

"I flip summon _Armed Dragon LV3_ (Def 900 atk 1200) and send him to the graveyard to special summon _Armed Dragon LV5 _(Def 1700 atk 2400) in attack mode. I then summon _Lord Of D_. (Def 1100 atk 1200) and activate _Flute Of Summoning Dragon _which allows me to special summon _Tri-Horned Dragon_ (Def 2350 atk 2850) and _Rare Metal Dragon_ (Def 1200 atk 2400) both in attack mode and activate the field card _Mountains _which gives all my dragons 200 additional points, set one card facedown and attack that shield with my Tri-Horned Dragon." Alex (If you haven't noticed Alex is famous for his dragons.)

"Wait what about my wall?" Para

"Lord Of Dragons negates all attacks, spell, trap and monsters effects that target dragons." Alex

"Well there won't be any Lord of Dragon because I activate _Raigeki Break_ and by discarding a card from my hand I can destroy a card on the field, so this attack fails." Dox

"Dang!" Alex

"I sacrifice both my monsters to summon _Kazejin _(Def 2200 atk 2400) in attack mode and end my turn." Para

"I also sacrifice both my monsters to summon _Suijin_ (def 2400 atk 2500) in attack mode then active the spell card _Question_ now can either tell me the monster at the bottom of my graveyard?" Dox

Alex and X just looked at each other. "Uhhh we don't know" Said X

"Good then I get to summon it to the field, and it is _Sangan Of Thunder_ (def 2200 atk 2600) and I end my turn." Dox

Okay incase you're lost here what's happening. Dox has _Sangan Of Thunder _and _Suijin _on his field. Para has _Kazejin_ and one card facedown on his field. Alex has _Armed Dragon LV5,_ _Tri-Horned Dragon,_ and _Rare Metal Dragon. _He also has the field card_ Mountains_ on the field which gives all his dragons a 200 attack and defense point. X has _Vorse Raider _and _Ax Raider _on the field in attack mode.

Para 4000 Dox 4000 Alex 4000 Duelist X 4000

"For my turn I set 2 cards facedown and activate_ Card Destruction_ and end my turn." X

"Alex." X called "You have to destroy one of their monsters it's a strategy I've seen before."

"No problem. Tri-Horned Dragon attack Kazejin." Alex

"I use Kazejin's special ability to make an attacker's attack points 0." Para

Para 4000 Dox 4000 Alex 1600 Duelist X 4000

Alex gave X a death glare. X just shrugged and said. "I kinda forgot that part."

"Fine well I'm not done yet I sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon the _Blue-Eyes White Dragon_ (def 2500 atk 3000) in attack mode." Alex

"I have my Sangan Of Thunder and Suijin attack your Vorse and Ax Raider. Then I end my turn." Para

Para 4000 Dox 4000 Alex 1600 Duelist X 2400

"I first sacrifice three of our monsters" Dox

"To summon." Para

"Our **Ultimate Creature! **The one, the only _Gate Guardian_ (def 3400 atk 3750)" Para and Dox

"And have him attack you directly X. Payback is sweet." Dox

"Well payback isn't here yet because I activate my facedown _Negate Attack_ which also ends your battle phase. Which makes it my turn, I activate the _Black Luster Ritual_ and by discarding these cards from my hand I can summon the _Black Luster Solider_ (def 2500 atk 3000).

"Sweet I didn't know you had a black luster solider in your deck." Alex

"Normally I don't but I modified my deck before this duel. Now I'll destroy that guardian by equipping my solider with the _Ax Of Despair_." X

"Not quite X I activate the trap _Arsenal Thief_ which allows me to destroy all equip spell card on the field." Para

"Shoot! Alex I hope you have a card that can save our butts. Cause I'm out of ideas." X said

"I do." He said. "I just have to draw it and what are the chances of that?" He thought

**Hope you liked this chapter. Because the last chapter is going to nock your socks off. Please R&R**


	3. That's one powerful card

**So readers I'm happy to see you again (If I could see you) but like I said I have whopped up a good chapter**

Alex drew his card then looked at the Paradox brothers.

"Well Pairodroks." He said with a grin "Time to meet a monster with power beyond compare to your guardian. First I summon another _Lord Of D_. (Def 1100 atk 1200) and activate a second _Flute Of Summoning Dragon _which allows me to special summon

2 more _Blue-Eyes White Dragon _(def 2500 atk 3000) giving me a total of three dragons then I activate my trap _Dust Tornado_ and destroy my mountains card." Alex

"This is odd he's never done this before. Wait! That's it I see what he's doing." X thought

"I then set another card in its' place, _Fusion Gate_ then fuse my 3 dragons to summon _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon_ (def 3800 atk 4500) then I activate _Polymerization _and fuse my Ultimate Dragon and X's Luster solider. You don't mind do you?" Alex

"What's mine is yours. But why use polymerization instead of fusion gate?" X

"You'll see, but now Blue-Eyes Ultimate." Alex

"And Black Luster Solider." X

"Fuse to create _Master Of Dragon Knight_ (def 5000 atk 5000). Not so tough now Pairodorks." Alex and X

"And he gets an additional 500 points for every dragon monster in the graveyard so lets' count. 1…2….3….4 Giving it a total of 7000 attack points." Alex

"Now Master Of Dragon Knight, attack Gate Guardian." Alex and X

Para 4000 Dox 1850 Alex 1600 Duelist X 2400

"So what we still have a chance to revive him." Para and Dox

"And let me correct you with my last facedown _De-Fusion_ to spilt our monster in too _Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon _and _Black Luster Solider. _Now Black Luster Solider attack Dox and Blue-Eyes Ultimate dragon attack Para and end this." Alex

Para 0 Dox 0 Alex 1600 Duelist X 2400

"That's game." Alex and X

"So what if we lost." Para said

"Your sister still becomes piranha food." Dox finished

"No she won't." X pulled out his gun and shot the tank several times and shattered the glass causing the piranhas and water to spill everywhere. Then 4 people burst into the room and pointed guns at the Paradox brothers.

"Paradox you're under arrest for kidnapping and attempted murder." Said one of the guys.

The men then took the Paradox brothers into custody. Then one of the men came up to X and it happened to be the investigator that helped X take out the Dueling Thieves.

"Well X it seems you would make a great undercover agent seeing as you have busted 2 criminal groups now." The investigator said.

"Sorry bud, but dueling is my world I mean come on look at my name. So with another job done I bid you a farewell." He then threw down another one of his smoke grenades and vanished.

Outside there was a crowd of people and news reporters were trying to break through a line of police. As one cop got in his car to drive away he turned to look at said reader. "Another bad guy busted, another maiden saved, seems like another good job for X and his reputation. Now don't worry this isn't the last, that's next and I know you will miss me, but don't cry. So for City Confidential I'm (dang it can we get it right). Thanks for reading."

**Like it? Love it? Don't favor it? Despise it? Well tell me. And for the record that Master Of Dragon Knight really is real, it was only seen once in the TV series and only exists in Japanese as a card. **


End file.
